Stars Make the Night
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: A Jess fic. For Padma!


**This is to one of my best buddies on FanFiction!!! Padma (**applepips16**), HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Late...  
I don't own, so... GET. OVER. IT.**

"Tess? Tess! _Tess_!" Jason Aarden called into his best friend's house. "Gosh, Tess! Where are you?"

He dropped the grocery bags he'd brought, knowing she never remembered to shop, and wandered around. He heard sound like a guitar being played badly and a thuds. He walked quietly to her room and peeked in. Tess was dancing, jumping around, playing her guitar as she watched a Connect 3 music video for 'Tonight'.

"Tonight!" she sang softly, as Shane let out the long note. The music video went off as she dropped the instrument back in it's place by her desk.

"Nice!" Jason laughed, clapping.

"Jason!" Tess exclaimed, blushing fiery red. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time for '_tonight_'. What exactly was that?" he said, sitting on her bed, as she fell into her desk chair, fanning herself in embarrassment.

"Well... I was checking my E-mail and the song came on. I just kinda got into it..."

"I could see that. I brought groceries," he said, standing up and offering her a hand.

"Peanut butter?" she said, hopefully.

"Nope, all of it's been recalled. Salmonella outbreak."

"Ooh, no peanut butter for me," she said, taking it and pulling herself up.

"Yeah... What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, dragging her into the kitchen.

"I don't know. My mom was supposed to come, but she got snowed into her cabin out in Alaska. She won't be here until next week," she said, a little disappointed, as she and her mom had just been getting along really well.

"Wanna go to the Purple Lantern?" he said, starting to put up groceries, as Tess sat and played with a wooden spoon and a pepper corn, which had been left on her counter for some time.

"Sure! Hey, did you get some Oreos? I forgot to when I got milk Tuesday," she said, dropping the spoon an laying her head down, rubbing her cheek on the cool counter.

"You're ADD, you know that?" he said, incredulous to how she lost interest in things so quickly.

"Yup! Ooh! Can we go see Bride Wars? I heard it's _really _good..." she said, snagging the news paper out of a bag to check the times. "We could go to the matinee' and pay a lot less."

"Yeah, but then you'd buy that much more candy," Jason laughed, finishing putting up the food. "So. Purple Lantern at six and then Bride wars and seven thirty?"

"Yeah! What time is it?" Tess asked, looking at her microwave then realizing it was unplugged.

"Four," he said, rolling his eyes at his ADD best friend.

"Ah! I have to shower! I stink!" Tess said, running to the back.

* * *

"That was so funny!" Tess said, dragging Jason out of the movie theater, laughing and getting a few odd looks.

"Yeah," Jason said, trying to calm her down.

"It's so beautiful out," she sighed, looking up at the star strewn sky.

"Yeah, it is," Jason said, smiling, but looking at his best friend.

The drive to Tess's house was full of talk about their favorite parts of the movie and how there was _so _going to be a sequel. There _had _to be.

When she got out of Jason's car, Tess layed in the grass of her front lawn, staring at the sky.

"I love stars..." she sighed, as Jason layed next to her. "They end a perfect night perfectly, and they make a bad one seem like it was worth it, _just_ to see the stars..."

"What was tonight?" Jason asked her as she snuggled up to him, her head on his chest.

"It was one of the most fun nights I've had in a long time," she said, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Just because I was with you."

"I love you, you know," he said, smiling.

"Jason, I can honestly say I love you, too," Tess said softly, looking at him and kissing his cheek.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" he said, then gently kissed her on the lips, under the stars of the night. Their perfect night.

**A/N: Padma, please don't say this is too sappy, which I know you won't, but still. I feel really good about this, and I know you like Jess. Also, ya'll, review this, and I don't own the Purple Lantern or Bride Wars. I got the restaurant from Sky High. Bye', now!**

**~Sidney**


End file.
